Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Since it is well known that tires are manufactured in various types and sizes, bar code labels are used for easy sorting of tires according to their types and sizes.
The bar code labels are printed in accordance with the information on tires such as type, size and the like. Thus the information on the pertinent tires such as tire type, size, price and so on can be easily identified by recognizing the bar code printed on the tire by means of a scanner.
According to the conventional technology, a bar code is printed on a label made of paper and then an operator manually affixes the label onto the tire. Since the label is white and the bar code is black, the bar code is easily identified. Thus, irrespective of the affixed position of a label, the bar code can be identified by scanning the entire tire by means of all omni-scanner capable of scanning multiple lines in various directions and wide areas.
However, in the case where the bar code is directly printed on the tire, that is to say if the bar code is printed in white printing solution on a side wall of the tire having a black background, using a white scanning solution, accuracy in scanning said bar code of conventional technology is less compared to that of a label type bar code. Thus, as with the conventional technology, scanning errors may occur frequently, when the bar code is scanned by the omni-scanner.
The present invention relates to a bar code scanning method for a tire and a scanning equipment therefor, and more particularly, to a bar code scanning method for accurately identifying the bar code printed directly on the tire, and a scanning equipment therefor.
To solve the above-described problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bar code scanning method for a tire, for accurately scanning a bar code, which is directly printed on the tire, and an equipment therefor.
To accomplish the above object of the present invention, there is provide a bar code scanning method for a tire, the method comprising the steps of moving the tire in one direction; sensing the moving tire and stopping the same at a predetermined position, rotating the tire stopped at the predetermined position and scanning the bar code of the tire by a scanner fixed so as to scan only a part of the tire; and moving the tire in one direction to withdraw the same from the predetermined position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bar code scanning equipment, comprising means for carrying or rotating a tire in one direction; means for sensing the supply of the tire by the tire rotating means; means for stopping the tire at a predetermined position; a bar code scanner for partially scanning the rotating tire stationed at the predetermined position, and a controller for automatically controlling the respective means step by step.